100 Topic Challenge!
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: I shall write 100 stories, or about that, about the JackxWill pairing! Raiting swing from K to M at a whim. Read inside for further details. :3
1. Topic 1: Introduction

A/N: Hello! The string of stories you will see are based off a list of 100 topics. Originally the list was intended for drawing purposes only, but my Pirates of the Caribbean crave is driving me. xD I've never seen the second movie, so bear with me if the details are wrong. The main pairing will be JackxWill, as I'm really obsessed with these guys. I will do my best to go in order of how the challenges are listed. But yes. So, please enjoy the first story of the 100 Topic Challenge!

p.s. There might be a little less than 100 chapters, 'cause I might combine some topics together, or I'll write a topic with a different fandom if I can't think of something to write for JackxWill. So if there are a little less than 100 chapters, please forgive me. -bow- Also, this is my first time with the pairing, so I'll do my best to keep them both in character. :3

**Topic: **Introduction

**Topic Number: **1

**Pairing: **JackxWill

**Rating: **K+

**Summery: **A mysterious pirate ops to introduce himself to William Turner. Recreation of Jack and Will's first fight in the blacksmith shop.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or the fine hunk of Jack or Will. All I own is…-looks around- This orange! -beams in triumph-

**Warning: **There will be malexmale relationships throughout this whole story! The rating will swing from K to M on a whim. There will be a warning telling you what Rating it is at the beginning of each chapter, but that's all I'll give you!

-----------------------------------------------------

William Turner grunted with sheer force, thrusting forward with his sword outstretched. The strange pirate they were hunting moved out of the way gracefully, before stepping forward and clashing his own sword with Will's. The young blacksmith backed up as gracefully as he could, failing slightly as he tripped over the discarded rum bottle on the floor.

"Ah, getting tired, luv?" the pirate said smoothly, apparently oblivious to the bottle rolling away. Regaining his balance, Will sprung forward, shaking the sweat out of brown eyes.

"Not a chance. I practice way too much to get worn out by a lowly pirate such as yourself." He lied partially; this pirate was an extremely seasoned fighter, throwing out years of clashing swords with others at William. The elder male jumped back, grinning still as he swept black braids from his brown-orange eyes.

"Come now. You must be getting tired; I can tell. You're sweating heavily." He replied, moving forward unexpectedly; Will deflected the heavy blow just in time, but the force caught him off guard, stumbling backwards into the solid wall. More like the door. This had been going on for a good twenty minuets. The first and only thing the pirate had said when he crashed through the door unexpectedly was, "Want to know my name? Draw your sword and if I find it fun, I'll tell you—Savvy?" Will had no time to protest of course, the fight beginning as soon as that was said.

He heard a sudden twang of metal, as the sword the pirate had been using embedded itself in the door, and in his sleeve. Panicking slightly, he dropped his own sword and tried prying the blade from the solid wood; no good. That was put in there quite snugly. The pirate was upon him quickly, grinning as brown-orange eyes peered at him with interest. Will turned his head away, shutting his eyes quickly; the stare was too much. It was almost overwhelming.

He could smell the pungent scent of alcohol on his person, mixed with many different and exotic scents that one could only achieve by traveling far and wide. Was his scent that strong? Or was he actually closer than he thought? He felt the calloused hand of the man touch his cheek gently, Will's face warming up further than it already was. He heard a laugh in his ear, the laugh quiet and smooth, just like how the pirate spoke.

"Well luv, I best be off now." He murmured in his ear quietly. "I enjoyed myself, William Turner. Captain Jack Sparrow thanks you." The hand then left his cheek, Will letting his eyes snap open as the door was thrown ajar, the pirate escaping. The younger male stood there for quite some time, debating on weather or not he would wake up and this all just be a dream. He then glanced down at the sword and sighed; nope, still reality. Trying once more, he freed his arm and sheathed the sword, placing a hand to his thumping heart.

"That was one hell of an introduction…"

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: There is chapter one! Please read and review, and do tell me what you think. :) -waves a little flag- Go Jack and Will!!


	2. Topic 2: Love

**A/N: ** Hahahaaa. I suck. SO MUCH. OHGOD. Anyway. Here's the second topic!

**Topic: **Love

**Topic Number: **2

**Pairing: **Jack x Will

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Jack's first love was, and always will be, _The_ _Black Pearl. _And Will is alright with the reminder.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Pirates of the Carribean, or anything affiliated with the moves/characters/Disney. :D So don't sue. o:

**Warning: **Really shitty writing, implied malexmale, really skewed lore. Also, I made up the part about the eternal life for William...obviously.

Enjoy~?

William always knew that Jack's first love would always be _The_ _Black_ _Pearl_. There was no getting around it; the man held an obvious fondness-some even saying obsession-over the older vessel, proven time and time again by the trouble he went through to get it back in his posession. Through the years, the pirate held the ship as near to his heart as any scallywag could hold anything near and dear.

The centuries came and went, Jack having found eternal life in the fabled Fountain of Youth and it had only been a matter of time before Will was freed of his duties aboard the _Dutchmen_, having been granted an eternal existance as gratitude from Calypso. Even when Jack had found his kind dying away, pirates, he kept on and on with his ship, before he finally sunk it himself, taking a peice of the wooden deck along with him. He would have rather sank with his beloved _Pearl_ but what good would that've done to someone who was to live forever?

Sometimes Will felt himself getting slightly jealous over the affection Jack spouted about his ship, long after the poor thing had been sunk. He envied the happy light Jack got in his eyes and that particular smile that spread across his face as he recalled a wonderful or triumphant memory involving his ship.

But then there were times when Jack would hold his face, murmur sweet things to him. Gaze down at him as he held Will close, head resting atop the younger male's head. The genuine smile he'd share with Will now and again. And it reminded him.

_The_ _Black Pearl_ would always be Jack's first love. But, that didn't mean that Jack didn't hold something else close to his heart as well.

**A/N: **You may shoot me now. MORE COMING LATER. C8


	3. Topic 3 and 4: Light and Dark

A/N: -giggle-

**Topic: **Light and Dark

**Topic Number: **3 and 4 (Combined)

**Pairing: **JackxWill

**Rating: **T+

**Summery: **Two sides of Jack. Will loves and knows each.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, never have, never will. Woe is me. T-T

**Warning: **malexmale, smut, and implications to rough sex. :3

-----------------------------------------------------

A soft sizzle was heard as a few of the candles were put out, leaving three or four to light the dark room aboard the Pearl. Footsteps were heard, and then the creaking of the large bed as two figures fell upon it.

There was a rustling of clothing, a shirt…or was it two? getting thrown to the floor.

"Jack…Jack wait I—"

"_You'll _have to wait, mate. No stopping now…"

A quiet moan was heard, the blankets becoming wrinkled in balled fists. The elder male gave a sigh of arousement, as he suckled tenderly on a hard nipple.

"Please, Jack--!"

A finger was pressed to the young blacksmith's lips, dark eyes, now even darker, peering down at him in the dim light.

"Didn't I just tell you luv? No turning back now." Will saw the flash of a white and gold grin, before Jack pressed his lips roughly to his.

Will gave a bit more of a struggle, but Jack pressed down harder, adding the pressure to their nether regions; both men moaned, and Will gave in letting his fingers intertwine with the dark braids atop his Capitan's head.

Another night he had lost his will to the dark. Jack.

Not to get Will wrong, Jack was a wonderful man, he had no doubt. But at night he was completely different; it was as if when Jack saw the sun fall behind the horizon for the night, a switch went off that wouldn't go back up until the light came back.

He was Jack and all…but then he wasn't. It was a difficult thing to place.

During the day, he was a well-respected man, the crew looking to him for so many different reasons. He was their leader and a damn good one at that. He was kind in his own Jack-ish way, and was more than generous when it came to splitting anything they plundered. Even when faced with danger, he did his best to keep everyone with high spirits, making jokes all the time.

But at night…he was just different.

There was rarely anything polite about him. Except for when he called Will "luv". That's what got him to submit most—no scratch that—all of the time. He was rough, almost unmerciful when they were alone. He would get what he wanted most, then give Will even more.

And Will couldn't say that what Jack did to him wasn't—if not painful at times—extremely enjoyable; he would be lying and so would his pants. It was just different for him, nothing he had ever been exposed to before. But that was okay, 'cause he enjoyed it none-the-less.

"Oh God…yes…"

The bed creaked unmercifully, the noise gone unnoticed by the crew above; they were all too drunk to pay attention to anything longer than a second or so, in fear of them spilling their drinks. The sound of flesh slapping together became the only noise besides the erotic moans coming from both males.

"I…Oh My God, Jack…I'm…!"

With a loud shout, the blacksmith came; Will's world exploded, white lights forming in his vision as he felt Jack's warm seed spill in then over. With a grunt, Jack pulled out and gave a loud sigh moving to lay next to Will. Pulling the covers up and over them, the younger male moved closer to lay his head on Jack's chest.

"Wonderful, luv. Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful…" he murmured quietly. The elder pirate's eyes sagged slightly, as he stifled a large yawn. Will looked up curiously, as Jack drifted off into a deep sleep. The light had come back sooner that Will thought it had(1). He gave a smile, reassured that he would wake up still in Jack's arms tomorrow morning.

-----------------------------------------------------

(1)—Okay, what he means by that, is that Jack didn't fall asleep automatically. Normally his "dark" side would still be present, which would cause him to get up and go up on deck as soon as he awoke. However the "light" side would be a little more…eh emotional I guess and he would stay with Will in the morning.

o.o

Get it? XD

Reviews loved and welcomed. :3


End file.
